Bloody Romantic Chronicles
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: Une série de one shot sur le couple Yuki Zéro :3
1. Baiser Sanglant

**Notes de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Alors voila, je me lance dans un recueil de one-shot sur mon couple préféré de la saga Vampire Knight (et apparemment, j'inaugure l'ouverture de la partie françaises des fics sur ce site xD) comme des idées me sont venues. Alors au début je savais pas quoi en faire et pis finalement je me suis dit "Mais oui ! Des OS, que je suis bête" ! xD Alors voila. Bon, j'ai classé ce recueil dans le rating T principalement à cause du sang qui apparait dans ce OS et qui apparaitra sûrement encore dans les autres. Mes idées sont assez tournées dans l'idée du bouquin qui mélange horreur et sensualité entre les deux personnages Yuki et Zéro. Et j'adore ça P Alors voila, c'est pas tout public. xD Mais rien de bien horrible non plus, je ne suis pas une fan de l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur. xD Bonne lecture, et review !

Ps : concernant les spoilers, je tiens à vous informer que j'ai lu les 4 prochains tomes qui ne sont pas encore sortis en France sur un site en anglais mais sachez que je ne dévoile sur concernant l'intrigue principale. Je ne me le permettrait que lorsque les bouquins seront traduis en français. ;)

Baiser Sanglant.

Les portes allaient bientôt s'ouvrir. Les filles de la Day Class étaient comme des furies, pour ne rien changer. « Circulez ! Ecartez-vous des grilles s'il vous plait ! » criait Yuki en courant d'un bout à l'autre du tas d'humaines. Zéro était encore en retard, ce qui énervait la jeune fille.

_Il se foule vraiment pas, celui-là, _pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, elle se sentit bousculée (sûrement par une quelconque vipère en chaleur) et fonça droit vers le sol. Qu'elle n'atteignit jamais puisqu'un bras puissant lui enserra la taille et la retint. Avant même de relever les yeux, Yuki su de qui il s'agissait.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Reculez maintenant ! s'exclama Zéro d'une voix puissante.

Tout le amas de filles de la Day Class se mit à reculer aussi loin que possible, surtout la fille qui avait bousculé Yuki, dans un bruit de « Kyaaaaaa ! ». Celle-ci se redressa et se sépara de Zéro. Et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-T'es enfin là, toi ! Pas trop tôt ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-Tu n'arriveras jamais donc à l'heure ?

-Et toi, tu ne feras donc jamais plus attention ? lui retourna-t-il, baissant la voix. Tu pourrais te blesser, et saigner…

-Je ne risque rien, répondit Yuki, agacée.

Zéro eut un rictus de dégoût.

-Parce ton sauveur est là ?

-Kanamé n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Zéro ne répondit pas. Depuis les récents évènements passés, la tension entre lui et Kanamé Kuran n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Yuki ne savait plus comment faire face à ça. Souvent, il lui étais arrivé de penser à ce qui se passerait si elle devait un jour choisir entre les deux jeunes vampires…Kanamé était son sauveur et elle avait promis à Zéro de toujours être à ses côtés, de le soutenir, à partir du moment où elle avait appris sa véritable nature. Penser qu'elle devrait peut-être un jour faire du mal à l'un pour protéger l'autre provoquait en elle une douleur sans nom.

-Kyaaaaaaa !

Les cris des filles de la Day Class s'étaient élevés de nouveau comme les portes s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser entrer la célèbre Night Class. Les élèves à la beauté inhumaine du Pavillon de la Lune se pressèrent dehors.

-Toujours aussi fraîches ces jeunes filles, lança Aidô Hanabusa avec un clin d'œil.

A l'entente de la voix du magnifique vampire, les jeunes filles de la Day Class se sentirent défaillirent.

Zéro et Yuki s'activaient pour repousser le groupe des femelles attaquantes. _Pathétique_,pensa Zéro. Soudain, devant lui, _il _passa. Kanamé Kuran. Automatiquement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les deux jeunes créatures se dévisagèrent avec froideur. Zéro le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à hauteur de Yuki. Et son attitude changea complètement. Il lui sourit avec chaleur et lut sur ses lèvres le mot qu'il lui toucha. _Ravissante._ La couleur des joues de la jeune fille tourna au rose, et Zéro sentit la bête gronder en lui. Il serra les poings et les mâchoires, jusqu'à s'en blesser avec ses crocs aiguisés qu'il se hâta de faire revenir à leur taille normale. Il ravala le sang qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche et repoussa toute une meute de filles folles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les vampires étaient tous arrivés dans le bâtiment où se déroulaient les cours, et Zéro et Yuki purent finalement faire entrer toutes les élèves dans le Pavillon du Soleil.

-Bon, dit Zéro, en avant pour une autre longue nuit de surveillance.

Il commença à avancer mais Yuki lui attrapa soudainement la main. Il se figea et attendit.

-Hey Zéro…ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille avait bien remarqué que le visage de son ami était plus dur que d'habitude. Il se retourna et ne dit rien. Puis, elle remarqua quelque chose…

-Dis…

Elle leva la main et posa un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure du vampire.

-Tu saignes ?

Zéro sembla se prendre un coup d'électricité. Il se recula et détourna son regard de Yuki.

-C'est rien, dit-il en essuyant de sa main le petit filet qui régnait sur sa lèvre. Tu ne devrais pas me tenter comme ça…

-Quoi ? Zéro, tu as soif ?

Yuki s'approchait déjà pour offrir sa gorge au jeune homme. Qui posa une main sur son épaule et la stoppa.

-Non, ça va. Vraiment.

Il ne la regardait plus et Yuki attendit.

-Allons travailler, dit-il alors.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna pour commencer sa ronde.

Yuki ne bougea pas pendant un moment, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Même si c'était plus ou moins devenue une habitude, Zéro répugnait tellement à se nourrir du sang de la jeune fille. Les blood tablets ne suffisaient pas. Il ne contrôlait pas sa soif. Alors, lorsqu'il atteignait la limite, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus réfréner son instinct bestial, Yuki s'offrait à lui. Elle avait fini par réussir à ignorer plus ou moins la douleur que provoquait chaque déchirure de sa fine peau blanche au contact des dents du vampire.

La jeune fille se passa une main sur le visage et partit faire sa ronde.

Il ne se passa aucun incident cette nuit-là. Zéro et Yuki étaient rentrés ensemble au petit matin et comme d'habitude, les salles de bain de leur dortoir étant fermées, il fallait s'en remettre à celle du directeur.

-Vas-y d'abord, dit Zéro en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la porte.

-Je ferai vite, sourit Yuki, et elle entra dans la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de douche et empoigna son sèche-cheveux devant les miroirs.

-Zéro, tu peux entrer ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

Le vampire pénétra lentement à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Le regard dans le vide, il enleva sa chemise qu'il posa sur une chaise et entra dans la salle de douche. Dans le miroir, Yuki l'observa faire. _Il ne sait toujours pas sourire…_se dit-elle tristement. Et elle resta là, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans se servir de son sèche-cheveux, comme paralysée. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle versa une larme comme la porte s'ouvrait sur Zéro, qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

Sans avoir le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, une main s'appuya sur le miroir, en face d'elle, tandis que l'autre ramassait la larme qui vint juste après. Elle pouvait sentir la pression du corps de Zéro contre le sien, dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.

La jeune fille le regarda dans le reflet du miroir. Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait inquiet. Puis elle baissa la tête sur le robinet mais leva sa main pour recouvrir celle de Zéro, toujours sur le miroir.

-Si…si jamais…j'y arrive pas…

-Quoi ?

-A…te protéger. Si jamais…

-La promesse, Yuki.

-Oui, la promesse…et si je n'étais pas assez forte pour t'arrêter ? Si un jour, même mon sang ne peut plus rien pour toi, et que malgré ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas te tuer ?

-Il faudra. Ou sinon, ce sera pire.

-J'ai peur…que mon attachement envers toi soit trop grand.

Soudainement, Zéro repris possession de sa main et s'éloigna. Il attrapa sa chemise sur la chaise et ouvrit la porte.

-Idiote…

Sur ce, il sortit et se sauva sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Yuki releva la tête et regarda les autres larmes couler sur son visage.

Zéro se réfugia non pas dans son dortoir mais dans l'une des chambres annexes des appartements du directeur. C'était beaucoup plus tranquille et jamais fréquenté. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit et contempla le plafond. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle complique les choses ? Quels étaient ces sentiments idiots qui perçaient dans son attitude et dans sa voix ? Depuis quand avait-t-elle commencé à agir d'une façon si…proche ? Lui-même, avait toujours réfréné ses sentiments, au plus profond de son être, depuis tout petit. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'académie et pris en charge par le directeur, il avait nourrit une sorte d'affection pour Yuki. Très tôt, il avait gardé un œil sur elle, voulant la protéger de ce qu'il appelait des bêtes à visage humain. Mais toujours à distance, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il était lui-même. Même s'il n'était qu'un gamin, cette rage qui avait pris place dans son cœur était incommensurable. Et peu à peu, cet acte de grand frère avait mûrit en un sentiment d'amour qu'il se dégoûtait d'éprouver. Parce qu'une chose comme lui ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas, aimer l'être humain que Yuki était. Parce qu'à part lui pomper du sang comme on le fait au distributeur de fric quotidiennement (1), il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Rien qui lui soit bénéfique. Rien qui la rende heureuse. Rien d'humain.

Dans un acte de rage et de désespoir, Zéro agrippa sauvagement les draps du lit. Le fin tissu se déchira sous ses doigts destructeurs.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser place à la jeune gardienne de l'académie. Le regard flou et vide, elle prit néanmoins la parole.

-Tu es là…

-…

-Tu es toujours là.

Yuki observa Zéro. Le regard collé au plafond, on aurait dit une statue de pierre. Ses longues mains étaient fermement agrippées aux draps qui s'étaient déchirés sous le coup. _Depuis quand…mes sentiments pour Zéro ont-ils commencé à changer ? Depuis la fois où il a essayé de m'embrasser ? Depuis l'une des dernières morsures qu'il m'a infligé ? Nos rapports ont toujours été si…spéciaux. Proches et lointains à la fois. Doux et brutaux. Tous ces contacts physiques qui avaient leur propre spécialité…_

Yuki s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle posa une main sur celle de Zéro.

-Lâche…lui dit-elle doucement.

Il obéit instantanément. Mais Yuki ne lâcha pas. Elle pris sa main dans la sienne, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se trouvent entremêlés.

-Tu as peur de moi, Yuki ? demanda-t-il subitement.

La jeune fille le regarda, déconcertée.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Zéro. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi.

-Tu devrais. Et tu devrais t'éloigner de moi. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

-Ca, c'est pas à toi d'en décider.

Le vampire se redressa brutalement. Il ne lâcha pas les doigts de Yuki et au contraire, resserra sa poigne. Il n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre maintenant. Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait en colère, tandis que la jeune fille restait impassible.

-Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? Est-ce tu as apprécié les moments où j'ai déchiré la chair de ton cou, ou de ton poignet ? gronda-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

-Tout ce qui compte…murmura Yuki, c'est que ça ait pu t'être bénéfique. Et je suis…contente d'être la seule à te calmer…quelle qu'en soit la manière.

L'incrédulité se mélangea à la colère.

-Un jour, tu m'as demandé…ce que tu étais pour moi, tu te souviens ?

Zéro ne répondit pas et détourna la tête.

-Je n'ai pas répondu. Parce que je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il en était. Mais en fait, je crois que c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Arrête ! l'interrompit Zéro, sachant à l'avance ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui avouer.

Le vampire la regarda de nouveau. Il n'avait maintenant plus aucune expression sur le visage. Ni colère, ni froideur…pas plus de chaleur non plus. Il n'y avait rien.

-Toi, tu peux me dire ce que je suis pour toi, Zéro ?

Yuki libéra alors sa main et elle attrapa le visage du jeune homme en face d'elle. Son regard était maintenant comme empli d'une certaine…tiédeur. Il semblait un peu déconcerté et peut-être quelque part, apaisé.

-Moi…pour moi…tu es…

Comme dicté par les fils d'une marionnette, Zéro leva ses propres mains sur le visage de Yuki. Si fragile et forte à la fois. Comme la dernière fois, leur proximité rétrécissait dangereusement. Mais cette fois…pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite, si cette étape était franchie ? Zéro savait bien que selon toute logique, il ne fallait pas. Absolument pas. C'était contre nature. Tiraillé par ses sentiments à l'égard de Yuki et par sa haine contre lui-même, ses instincts de prédateur refirent surface. Puis, plus il approchait de Yuki, plus il se laissait aller. Et il ne résista plus.

La jeune fille sentit la pression des lèvres de Zéro contre les siennes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se sentait excitée et soulagée quelque part. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse de Zéro et elle approfondit le baiser. Mais au même moment, ce qui suivit la fit sursauter. Sa lèvre inférieure se déchira comme un des crocs de Zéro la transperça accidentellement. Elle recula brutalement et se détacha complètement du vampire, les doigts sur sa lèvre sanguinolente, un peu hébétée.

Zéro se rembrunit totalement et essuya la trace de sang de la jeune fille que la morsure avait laissée sur ses propres lèvres.

-Pardon…dit-il d'une voix faible. Je ne voulais pas, je…suis désolé.

Yuki le regarda un instant. Il semblait tellement s'en vouloir. Pourtant, c'était un accident. Et même si ça lui avait fait mal sur le coup, Yuki s'en fichait complètement. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Zéro de la mordre, même quand cela arrivait sans prévenir et qu'il la prenait au dépourvu, ne pouvant plus se contrôler, tellement il était affamé. Alors il fallait qu'elle le lui montre. Elle se rapprocha et le força à la regarder.

-Lèche-là, dit-elle en lui montrant sa blessure. Tu l'as déjà fait, rajouta-t-elle comme il s'obstina à ne pas la regarder. Je guérirais plus vite.

Le vampire hésita puis prit la parole.

-Je vais peut-être te blesser encore. Ne pas me contrôler et…

-J'ai confiance en toi. Depuis le début. Fais-le.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est ma manière à moi de t'aimer. Je ne t'en veux pas, Zéro. Et je veux que toi aussi, tu cesses de t'en vouloir.

Le jeune immortel la regarda fixement. Une autre goutte de sang commençait à perler sur la lèvre de la jeune fille. Zéro se rapprocha à une vitesse grand V et lui glissa une main entre les cheveux, dans la nuque, tandis qu'il lapait déjà le liquide brûlant. Yuki ferma les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et se sentit mieux instantanément. Zéro léchouilla la plaie pendant environ une minute, tout doucement, et finit par reculer, lâchant Yuki. La jeune fille porta lentement la main à sa lèvre et constata qu'elle avait déjà presque entièrement cicatrisé. Et Zéro la regardait, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Puis, soudainement, Yuki lâcha sa lèvre et se rapprocha à nouveau de son jeune vampire, agrippant délicatement de ses deux mains sa chemise et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Recommençons.

Zéro lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Embrasse-moi une nouvelle fois, lui expliqua-t-elle, les joues rosissant. Tu ne me feras rien.

Elle glissa une main jusqu'à son visage, et cette fois-ci n'eut pas à se faire prier. Zéro se pencha, s'appuya sur le lit d'un bras, et de l'autre attrapa une nouvelle fois la tête de Yuki, les doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux et posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Durement oui, et pourtant le baiser n'eut rien de brutal. Yuki arrivait à ressentir la passion qui y transperçait dedans. Il ne la blessa pas. Ses dents ne bougèrent pas et restèrent normales. Alors Yuki elle aussi, approfondit le contact. Au bout de quelques instants, ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Mais Zéro agrippa les deux bras de la jeune fille et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, souffla-t-il.

-Si, je le sais, et ce depuis la première fois que tu m'a mordue.

Il ne pu que renforcer la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, comme Yuki reposait fermement ses mains sur l'intérieur des coudes du vampire, comme si elle lui disait _'Je suis là, et je ne partirai pas'._

* * *

(1) Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sortir des choses aussi légères lorsque je suis dans une situation pourtant délicate à la limite de la tragédie. Pardon, Zéro, je sais que ça te ne plairait sûrement pas. X) 

Voila, fini pour celui-làààà, il me tenait plutôt à coeur. Review !


	2. Something From You

**Note de l'auteur :** Au départ, cet OS était séparé par deux idées que je voulais indépendantes. Mais comme finalement, ce n'était pas trop possible (manque de scénario xD) je les ai collées ensemble et je trouve que ça fonctionne bien. Il n'empêche que celui-là était plus délicat à écrire que l'autre, surtout la première partie, ouuuuh !

Ps : Something From You Quelque Chose De Toi.

Something From You.

C'est inattendu. C'est inexplicable. On croit parfois en des choses qui sont tout sauf vraies. Mon amour pour Kanamé…un simple bol de sentiments venant d'une pauvre gamine sauvée dans la neige par un homme beau et mystérieux. On dit souvent que le premier amour ne compte jamais. Qu'on ne sera jamais heureux avec. Parfois c'est vrai et parfois c'est faux. Pour ma part, je crois que j'appartiens à la deuxième catégorie. Il s'est éloigné de mon esprit, progressivement. Et de mon cœur…qui maintenant, appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un allongé près de moi, sous des draps blancs rafraîchis par la brise de la nuit qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre.

Zéro se retourne dans son sommeil et m'enlace la taille d'un bras, se rapprochant. Je le serre aussi contre moi. Je sens sa main droite farfouiller dans mes cheveux, et puis finalement, il me fait à demi basculer sur son torse. Je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre lorsqu'il approche ses terribles crocs de prédateur contre ma gorge. Il me serre la taille d'un bras et dégage les cheveux sur ma nuque de l'autre. Puis mord. L'envie de sang. J'ai appris à l'anticiper chez Zéro. Dieu que c'est une sensation tellement prenante. Même pour moi, c'est devenu quelque chose de tellement quotidien dans ma vie. C'est presque une sorte de drogue, comme ça l'est pour Zéro mais dans l'autre sens. Comme d'habitude, j'entends mon sang couler dans sa gorge asséchée, et son cœur battre fortement contre le mien. Sa poigne sur ma taille se resserre, si fort qu'une petite douleur me traverse. Mais la main qui retient mes cheveux est douce. A l'instant où il me tient, buvant mon sang, l'un contre l'autre, nus tous les deux, je me sens incroyablement en sûreté, alors que la logique devrait vouloir que je tremble de peur. Mais comment avoir peur d'un être si torturé par lui-même ?

Les crocs s'éloignent de ma chair déchirée, et je peux enfin rencontrer les yeux de l'homme qui occupe mon cœur. Mon sang a largement coulé sur son menton et dans son cou, allant jusqu'à tâcher les draps. Et soudainement, mon corps ressent les effets du manque de sang. Je m'effondre sur la poitrine de Zéro, qui me serre dans ses bras, d'une manière cette fois totalement douce.

-Si tu…t'excuses encore, je dis d'une voix faible, nichée dans son cou, je te frappe !

-Dans cet état-là ? Tu crois que tu pourras ?

-Moque-toi…

-Je t'aime.

-Ca, c'est une excuse cachée.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. C'est un sentiment. Mais je ne peux pas nier que c'est pour me déculpabiliser de ce que je viens de te faire subir, une fois encore. Et surtout dans de telles conditions.

-Ta soif n'est pas programmée, Zéro. Ca ira, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

Soudainement, il me repousse sur le côté, délicatement, et m'enroule dans mes draps avant de se lever et de me porter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tais-toi, tu t'épuises pour rien.

-Mais…

J'abandonne. Plus de force. Je ne peux plus bouger le petit doigt. Je ne sais absolument pas où il m'emmène. J'entends comme le grincement d'une porte. Puis je sens qu'il me dépose dans…la baignoire… ?

-Zéro… ?

-Je vais m'occuper de ta plaie, répond-il.

Sur ce, je sens un gant frais se poser sur ma gorge, et il entreprend d'effacer toutes les traces de sang. Puis vient le désinfectant.

-Aïe, ça pique, je grogne.

-Tu ne te pleins pas de te faire mordre mais une désinfection t'es gênante ? Que tu es étrange Yuki, ajoute-t-il en me transperçant de son regard.

-Pff.

Cependant, la petite douleur passe bien vite et Zéro m'applique un gros pansement.

-C'est toujours aussi élégant que d'habitude ? je demande nonchalamment.

Il rit sans joie, et se met à activer les robinets de la baignoire.

-Zéro… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Une pierre deux coups. Tu prends un bain et ça lave les draps tâchés de sang en même temps, répond-il avec nonchalance.

-Quoi ?! Tu es un professionnel de la morsure, mais tu n'y connais rien en tâches ménagères !

-M'en fous.

-Pff.

Il s'assoit par terre contre le bord de la baignoire, et me regarde. Encore, et encore. Toujours avec cet air froid sous lequel moi seule arrive à y déceler de la chaleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrête l'eau mais me regarde toujours.

-C'est gênant tu sais.

-Quoi ?

-Ton regard.

-D'accord, dit-il en se détournant alors brusquement.

-Non !

-Faut savoir, et il se retourne de nouveau vers moi.

Je ne dis rien et me mets à jouer avec les draps trempés et à faire des ronds dans l'eau. Au bout d'une minute, je sens une main délicate qui m'oblige à lever la tête et je plonge mon regard dans celui du vampire.

-Comment…comment un être comme toi peut supporter tout ce que je te fais endurer ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses éprouver pour moi la même chose que j'éprouve à ton égard.

-Arrêtes, tu m'insultes.

Il se dessine alors sur les lèvres de mon vampire un semblant de sourire sincère et il se lève ensuite. Mais ma main s'agrippe fortement à son pantalon noir (1).

-Bisou, je dis en faisant la moue.

Il me regarde avec cet habituel regard indéchiffrable mais la seconde suivante nos lèvres sont scellées. C'est, comme toujours, très agréable. C'est peut-être incroyable, mais aussi particulier puisse être Zéro, c'est cet être que je désire plus que tout au monde.

-Pars pas, je dis entre deux baisers.

-Il faut se préparer pour aller en cours, Yuki.

-On sèche.

-Non, non et non. Allez, je vais prendre une douche ; toi ; habilles-toi.

Sur ce, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux de la façon tendre dont moi seul ai la chance de bénéficier. Il sort de la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui, me laissant complètement seule. Seule avec mes pensées. Il m'arrive parfois de me dire que cette relation est trop particulière, pour tant de choses. Nous sommes essentiels l'un à l'autre. Pas seulement à cause du sang…cette fusion sentimentale est bien présente, même si Zéro à du mal à l'accepter encore aujourd'hui. Il doute toujours, même si au fond, il sait exactement ce qui se cache entre nous deux. Il devra l'avouer à son cœur un jour. Il devra bien reconnaître qu'il n'est pas le seul à éprouver de l'amour dans cette affaire, et que mon attache est bien réelle. Mais je suis patiente. C'est ça aussi l'amour. Même si je n'ai pas autant de temps que Zéro. Je n'aime pas y penser. Ca m'amène à envisager de devenir vampire. Perspective qui me fait peur, en humaine que je suis. Même l'amour…ne donne pas assez de courage pour vendre son âme à l'éternité. Mon temps se raccourci, je le sais, le sens, lui aussi, et pourtant nous faisons semblant. Semblant de ne rien voir ou entendre.

Je me désempêtre de mes draps trempés et sort de la baignoire. Devant le miroir, je m'observe un instant. Pâle, reflétant la maladie. Mon corps s'est un peu remis de sa perte vitale. Il faut que je mange ou aujourd'hui je ne tiendrais pas. Je chope une serviette qui traîne et m'enroule dedans avant de sortir. J'entends l'eau de l'autre salle de bain couler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'avance vers le lit, près duquel mes affaires de la veille sont encore entassées, mais m'arrête subitement. Je fixe maintenant la chemise de Zéro qui pend sur une chaise. Tentation…Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui me passe par la tête, toujours est-il que je mets mes propres vêtements mais termine avec cette chemise. L'eau coule toujours tandis que je l'enfile. Un sentiment de sécurité et d'appartenance…Je me sens bien. Mais peut-être ne sera-t-il pas du même avis. Tant pis, je me casse. Hop !

°O°°O°°O°

J'arrive au premier cours de la matinée en avance, portant toujours la chemise de Zéro. Elle est grande. Trop grande. Elle dépasse de ma veste. Tant pis. Ca n'a vraiment aucune importance.

Quand je me retrouve assise à côté de Yori, celle-ci me dévisage étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ta chemise ?

-Heu…

Ca, je l'avais pas prévu.

-Agrandie au lavage ?

-Ben voyons. Ce ne serait pas la chemise d'un gar…

-Silence vous deux !! lance subitement le professeur dans notre direction.

Ouf.

-Kiriyu, tu es en retard, continue-t-il ensuite.

Hein ? Je jette un œil à la porte d'entrée. Et Zéro est bel et bien en retard. Le regard braqué sur moi, il hausse un sourcil et examine mes vêtements aussi. Je me détourne et fais semblant de rien. Lorsque la classe sonne, je sors en me pendant au bras de Yori pour ne pas lui laisser une occasion de venir me parler. Et il en va comme ça de toute la journée. _T'es bien affective aujourd'hui, Yuki, _m'a-t-elle dit. Ah tiens ?

Mais le soir venu, lors de la ronde, pas question d'y couper. Comme nous nous retrouvons seuls, après que les derniers élèves soient rentrés dans leur dortoir, Zéro se tourne vers moi.

-Dis Yuki…, commence-t-il.

-Je vais aller faire une ronde de l'autre côté ! Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille, mieux vaut rester prudent !

Je tente alors de m'échapper mais comme d'habitude, sa puissante poigne de fer me retient.

-Ce matin, après être sorti de la douche, je me suis rendu compte que ma chemise avait disparu. Il a donc fallu que je coure jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'académie pour en prendre une autre dans mon dortoir –puisque la tienne ne me va pas, tu t'en doutes- et il en a résulté que je suis arrivée en retard. Je peux m'estimer heureux qu'il restait la veste de l'uniforme pour ne pas passer pour un exhibitionniste dans les couloirs.

-Je suis désolée. Je vais te la rendre. J'ai pas réfléchis.

-Apparemment, non. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Ben…je crois, peut-être que, quand je l'ai vue, j'ai imaginé que si je la prenais, j'aurais quelque chose de toi. Et que ça me ferait chaud au cœur…

Je regarde dans le vide, les joues rosies, un peu honteuse.

-Juste ça ? reprend sa voix. Quelque chose de moi ?

Les mots me manquant, j'acquiesce.

-Alors, tu peux la garder.

Surprise, je relève timidement la tête et je le vois…sourire. J'ai à peine le temps de l'observer, que Zéro m'attire contre lui et me serre fort.

-Sache que ce geste, aussi détraqué qu'il soit, provoque en moi beaucoup de chaleur. Ca me fait plaisir. Merci.

Comme ce matin, il semblerait que soudainement mon corps manque de force. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas en conséquence du manque de sang, mais comme ce sentiment d'amour s'abat sur moi, je m'abandonne totalement dans les bras de mon vampire et le serre aussi fort que me le permet mon corps.

* * *

(1) Eh oui, il a trouvé le temps de mettre un pantalon dans toute cette affaire mdrrr. Je situe ce moment entre le temps où il enroule Yuki dans les draps et celui où il la transporte –n'oublions pas que les vampires sont dotés d'une rapidité surhumaine ; pratique quand on est un amant qui veut pas se faire prendre, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? P - .

Review :D


	3. A Bloody St Valentin ?

14 February : A Bloody St Valentin ?

S'il est un jour que tout le monde aime à l'Académie, c'est bien la St Valentin. Enfin. Tout le monde. Sauf Zéro. La dernière fois que je lui en ai parlé, sa réponse était plutôt…sceptique, dirons-nous. « Rien de plus ennuyant que d'entendre piailler toutes ces filles devant la Night Class. ». Bah. C'est Zéro. Il n'empêche que, je suis sûre que si je lui offrais quelque chose, ça lui ferait plaisir. Ou au moins il l'accepterait avec un léger « Merci ». Voyons…qu'est-ce qui, parmi la marée des choses qui l'ennuient, serait susceptible de lui plaire ? Lorsque je pose la question à ma meilleure amie, Yori, celle-ci rit un peu.

-Franchement, je pense que la St Valentin est la dernière chose que Zéro aie envie de fêter.

-Tout me décourage, je pleurniche.

-Allons…est-ce qu'il lit ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi pas un livre alors ?

-C'est le genre de choses qu'on offre à Noël, pas à la St Valentin…

-Tu crois qu'il préfèrerait une boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur ? lance-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-…

-Bon, on va faire un tour en ville, d'accord ?

-D'accord…

---

-Et ça ?

-Je vais pas lui offrir une poupée…c'est pire que la boîte de chocolats.

-Ouais mais elle est spéciale. Elle tient un cœur ensanglanté.

-C'est vraiment pire que la boîte, Yori.

-Ok, on laisse tomber.

Je jette un regard désespéré sur la vitrine d'à côté, et mon regard se pose sur un objet singulier.

-Yori…regarde…

Je me rapproche de la vitre et pose mes mains dessus, regardant fixement l'objet de mon attention.

-C'est…une boîte à musique ? demande mon amie, dubitative.

-Oui. C'est bien, non ?

-Tu penses que Zéro aime la musique ?

-Tout le monde aime la musique.

Sur ce, j'entre dans la boutique, décidée. J'attrape un vendeur qui passe et lui demande si je peux observer la boîte d'un peu plus près. Il l'attrape et me la met en mains. Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, Yori se penche également dessus.

-C'est beau…je dis.

-Je veux bien le reconnaître.

La boîte à musique est ronde, dans un style gothique où des roses épineuses entrelacées se dessinent dans le métal. Nul doute qu'elle est très ancienne. Délicatement, je l'ouvre, et je découvre une statuette représentant un arbre, dont l'une des branches maintient les deux cordes d'une balançoire. La musique se met à retentir.

-Hey…je connais cette chanson !

Les notes qui s'échappent de cette boîte à musique réveillent quelque chose en moi. Je suis sûre de l'avoir entendue quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où.

-Once upon a december…je chantonne.

-C'est joli, dit Yori.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est. J'ai enfin trouvé le cadeau de Zéro !

Plus tard, en rentrant à l'académie, mon cadeau bien planqué sous le bras, je marche tranquillement quand un son me titille l'oreille et je me poste sur mes gardes. Et là, devant moi, je vois Kaname surgir. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, je rougis. Peut-être est-ce le fait que je sois gênée qu'il sache pour moi et Zéro et qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il y pense. Après tout, j'étais amoureuse de lui avant de tomber pour Zéro.

-Yuki…il est tard. Kiryiu s'inquiète de devoir faire ses rondes tout seul.

-Oh…

-Qu'as-tu été faire en ville ?

Et avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à un éventuel mensonge, il me coupe le sifflet.

-Te connaissant, j'imagine que tu lui as trouvé un cadeau pour la St Valentin.

-Je…c'est-à-dire…

-Pardon. Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre.

Je le regarde alors. Il est toujours aussi beau, mais mon cœur ne ressent plus la même sensation qu'autrefois.

-J'espère seulement qu'il saura estimer la valeur d'un cadeau venant de toi.

Et il s'en va, comme ça, avec son éternel sourire à faire se pavaner toute femme qui passe près de cette créature.

Je me dépêche de rentrer au dortoir, pour y planquer le cadeau avant de repartir dehors faire mon travail avec Zéro, quand au beau milieu du couloir, devinez sur qui je tombe…

-Tiens, Zéro…

-Où étais-tu ? me demande-t-il, un brin énervé.

-Quelque part. Je peux entrer dans ma chambre ?

-On doit aller faire nos rondes.

-Je dois aller ranger un truc, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il soupire mais ne pose pas de questions et se pousse sur le côté. Mais avant que j'aie le temps d'atteindre la porte, il m'enserre la taille de son bras et m'amène jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je ne suis plus surprise des gestes imprévisibles de Zéro. C'est sa manière de m'aimer.

Après s'être séparé de moi, il me rapproche encore et me murmure à l'oreille :

-Dépêche-toi.

Puis, il part. Si rapidement que j'ai, pendant un instant, l'impression d'avoir rêvé cet instant. Je reprends finalement mes esprits, et pénètre dans le dortoir pour y ranger l'objet de ma sortie. Je décide de l'emballer plus tard. Je me dirige vers la sortie et au moment où j'ouvre la porte, je sens comme un courant d'air passer dans mon dos. Je me retourne vivement, alerte, mais il n'y a rien. J'observe la pièce un instant, soucieuse. Mais il ne se passe rien. Fronçant les sourcils, je passe néanmoins la porte et me dirige vers le parc. Je suis suffisamment en retard comme ça.

---

-Tu penses quoi de la St Valentin ?

Sursautant d'abord, pensant que j'ai mal entendu, je me retourne ensuite vers Zéro pour le fixe. Est-ce lui qui vient de prononcer cette phrase ?

-Euh…quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la St Valentin ? répète-t-il avec un soupir.

Malgré ma surprise, je sens un sourire naître sur mon visage.

-Eh bien…je trouve que, malgré les problèmes que l'on rencontre avec les filles de la Day Class précisément ce jour, c'est un concept absolument adorable.

Je le vois acquiescer, affichant sur son visage un air de « je le savais déjà ».

-Je vois…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

Je ne cherche pas plus loin, malgré ma curiosité. Une partie de moi se met soudainement à espérer que Zéro puisse préparer une quelconque surprise pour notre St Valentin. C'est un peu naïf de ma part, je le reconnais.

Quelques minutes après, nous nous séparons pour aller surveiller les autres ailes de l'académie. Je fais un petit tour, pendant à peu près un quart d'heure, puis revient là où j'ai laissé Zéro. Il arrive aussi, peu après, et nous nous mettons à marcher dans une autre direction, aux alentours des classes de lettres. Le silence règne un instant, puis j'ose finalement prendre la parole :

-Demain, ça va encore être mouvementé…

-Oui.

-Les élèves de la Day Class n'ont jamais de réponse positive de la part de la Night Class.

-Et tant mieux.

-C'est triste…

-Peux-tu imaginer un vampire et un être humain ? lance-t-il sèchement.

-Et nous alors ? Que sommes-nous si ce n'est un être humain et un vampire, ensemble.

-Je sais…c'est…mal. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que ça arrive à d'autres.

-Alors, tu regrettes ? je lui demande, peinée.

-Non. Je regrette juste ce que je suis.

-Zéro…

Comme il me sent sans aucun doute bouleversée, il stoppe subitement notre marche et m'attire dans ses bras d'un seul mouvement.

-Je te veux. Mais je ne devrais pas. Tu me veux, mais tu ne devrais pas. Nous sommes ensemble, c'est une erreur. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me sentir mal lorsque je suis avec toi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette situation sera possible. Un jour, elle prendra fin, je le sais. Et toi aussi. Mais en attendant, toi et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes liés. Je ne veux pas gâcher ces instants.

Là-dessus, sans même me laisser une chance de répondre, il colle ses lèvres aux miennes. Emportée par le bien-être que me procurent toujours ses baisers, je m'empresse de m'agripper à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée et je lui rends sa caresse tout aussi passionnément. Je me détache deux secondes pour respirer et il reprend presque immédiatement possession de ma bouche. Alors je sens sa main droite glisser sous ma chemise, dans mon dos et me caresser délicatement la colonne vertébrale. Alors je descends mes lèvres jusqu'à sa jugulaire, laissant mes mains se balader délicatement sur son visage. C'est tellement enivrant…je désire cet être plus que n'importe quoi d'autre maintenant. Je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Et je m'en moque. Lorsqu'il y a entre nous un quelconque contact physique, je m'abandonne totalement à lui, et je me dis que rien, ni le fait qu'il soi un vampire et moi une humaine, ni le regard des autres, ne peut entraver notre histoire.

Néanmoins, il semble avoir plus de réflexion que moi puisqu'il me repousse ensuite, et ne reste que le contact de mes mains sur sa poitrine et sa main qui me maintient la nuque. Nous sommes à bout de souffle.

-Et ces instants nous appartiennent, souffle Zéro.

Il pose front contre le mien un instant, puis se détourne et se dirige vers le dortoir de la Day Class.

-Je vais faire un tour là-bas. Tu peux continuer de surveiller ici. Sois prudente.

Et ensuite je ne le vois plus. Je reste immobile un moment, regardant dans le vide. Certaines de ses paroles tournent encor dans ma tête. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette situation sera possible. ». Alors je me mets à pleurer, parce que je réalise combien il a raison. Nous venons de deux mondes différents. Nous ne pourrons continuer ainsi pour toujours. J'en suis las de mes lamentations lorsque je ressens un courant d'air passer brutalement dans mon dos. Je me retourne immédiatement mais il n'y à rien. Je me rappelle qu'il s'est passé la même chose dans mon dortoir tout à l'heure. Je sèche mes larmes et décide de rester en alerte. C'est pas le moment de flancher ma fille. Je sors mon arme et la tient fermement.

Je recule lentement, me retourne, observe, me retourne encore. Avant de me retrouver enserrée par deux bras puissants. Et je sais d'instinct que ce n'est pas Zéro.

-Bonsoir Yuki…me susurre une voix que je connais bien.

-Aido…

-Lui-même.

-Lâche-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dehors à cette heure-ci. Retourne en cours.

Je tente de me dégager, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne suis rien face à lui dans une telle position.

-Tu sais…j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les règles.

-Ca, je le sais.

-Surtout quand c'est toi qui me les cite.

La façon dont cette phrase est prononcée m'inquiète immédiatement. Je tente une nouvelle fois, par instinct, de me dégager, mais bien sûr, je n'arrive à rien. Je songe à appeler Zéro mais ma fierté m'en empêche. Pourtant, je sais bien qu'il est mon seul secours à cet instant.

-Aido…ne fait pas ça.

-Ca quoi ? demande-t-il en sachant très bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Résiste. Ca ne t'apportera rien de bon.

-C'est vrai que Kaname risque de me punir. Surtout si je recommence avec toi. Mais c'est tellement tentant.

Il semble hésiter un instant. Il me tient toujours serrée contre lui et je ne peux toujours rien faire à part attendre en essayant de le raisonner.

-Pourquoi je n'en aurai pas le droit ? Tu en donnes bien à Kiryiu.

C'est comme s'il y avait une coupure de courant soudaine dans ma tête. Prise au dépourvu, je m'étrangle d'abord avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse articulée.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Qui ne le sait pas ?

-Alors, même… ?

-Même Kaname, ouais.

Je digère mal l'information. Tout le monde est au courant. J'aimerais courir me cacher dans un trou. J'aurais voulu que cette…affaire reste entre Zéro et moi. C'était trop intime, quelque part. Revenant à la réalité, je sens le regard d'Aido, posé sur ma gorge, qui hésite toujours. Alors que je me décide à reprendre la parole, il me coupe :

-Tant pis…

Et mord. Fort. La douleur. C'est atroce. Il n'a pas la même façon de mordre que Zéro. Il y va sans précautions. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de se nourrir. Peu importe à quoi je ressemblerais lorsqu'il en aura fini avec moi. Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête. Vite. Je me sens défaillir. Puis, soudainement, il relève la tête, et ses bras me libèrent, pour me retourner et me mettre face à lui. Je tiens à peine debout. Je n'ai plus aucune force ni pour me défendre ou même seulement parler. Je fixe mon sang dégouliner sur ses lèvres parfaites.

-Au fait. Je t'ai emprunté ça, dit-il en levant le bras et en m'agitant alors un objet sous le nez. Jolie musique.

Malgré ma semi conscience, je reconnais la boîte à musique que je compte offrir à Zéro. Je ente encore de m'exprimer, mais la fatigue l'emporte et je me tais, fixant stupidement mon cadeau. L'instant d'après, il disparaît de mon champ de vision et je sens de nouveau les crocs d'Aido plantés profondément dans ma chair. Tout se trouble alors devant moi et je ne réponds définitivement plus de mes moyens. Je sens mes jambes flancher et Aido n'essaie même pas de me rattraper.

-Ah, si bon…

Quelques secondes après, avant que je ne tombe complètement dans les pommes, une brise fraîche me caresse le visage et un craquement sonore non loin retentit. La voix qui s'élève alors me paraît étrangement familière, et j'y perce de la colère. Puis, tout devient noir.

---

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête douloureux. Mais alors vraiment très douloureux. Mon premier réflexe est de porter ma main à ma gorge. Je sens sous mes doigts la douceur d'un pansement enroulé que je connais bien. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je m'habitue petit à petit à la lumière puis pose mon regard sur mon bras droit. Il y a une perfusion. Je constate alors que je ne suis pas morte. Mon Dieu, quel soulagement ! Alors que je m'apprête à me redresser dans mon lit, une voix à ma gauche me fais sursauter.

-Reste couchée.

-Zéro…

Je lève la main vers lui, par instinct et à ma surprise, il lève la sienne et nos doigts s'entrelacent.

-Aido…je tente d'expliquer.

-Cette créature ne te touchera plus jamais.

-Tu l'as… ?

-Non, même si j'aurai bien aimé. Je me suis contenté de lui casser le bras et quelques côtes.

-Oh…

Je tente une nouvelle fois de me relever, mais Zéro ne me laisse pas faire.

-Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de litres de sang que tu as perdu. Que tu sois en vie tient même du miracle, pour tout te dire.

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit une pochette de sang à moitié vide.

-C'est la troisième qu'on te transfuse, précise mon vampire.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Il me fixe un instant, d'un regard intense, à la fois sévère et douloureux. Puis :

-L'odeur de ton sang m'a alerté. Il faut dire que je la connais bien…

-J'ai…essayé…

-De t'en sortir toute seule ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Mais…

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler, me coupe-t-il. A chaque fois que tu es en difficulté. Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je le sais bien !

-On ne dirait pas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons, Zéro. Arrête, ça me blesse.

Il se tait et détourne les yeux. Et puis soudain, comme d'habitude, je n'anticipe pas ses mouvements et je peux sentir son visage enfoncé dans le creux de mon cou. Il ne s'appuie pas sur moi, il me fait juste profiter de son contact. Son souffle glacial me fait frissonner.

-Pardon, murmure-t-il.

Je glisse mes doigts dans sa chevelure d'une couleur lunaire, et ferme les yeux. Alors que je m'abandonne à cet instant totalement jouissif, d'être là, avec lui, si proche de moi, de partager un de ces instants uniques, une musique s'élève dans les airs. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde à ma droite. J'aperçois, dans la paume de sa main droite de l'autre côté du lit, la fameuse boîte à musique qui m'avait tant plu lorsque je l'avais aperçue, et que je l'avais achetée, pour lui.

-Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? me demande-t-il.

Je regarde le calendrier posé sur le mur d'en face.

-14 Février…

Il hoche la tête et se redresse quelque peu, observant l'objet dans sa main.

-Est-ce pour moi ?

Je rougis alors brutalement.

-J'aurais voulu te l'offrir d'une autre manière…

-Je trouve cette musique magnifique…murmure-t-il, en contemplant mon cadeau avec fascination.

-Vraiment… ?

Il se rapproche alors de moi, et nos lèvres se frôlent presque.

-Vraiment, répond-il avant de se sceller à moi.

Je pose ma main perfusée sur sa joue et savoure l'instant. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir mal après ce qu'il m'est arrivé, parce que la seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'il aime ce que je lui ai offert. La musique continue de tourner et Zéro se détache finalement de moi.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi…

Il se redresse totalement et fourre la main dans sa poche, et en ressort un tissu rouge d'environ 30 centimètres.

-C'est de la soie. Un morceau du drap dans lequel toi et moi avons dormi, la première fois…

Je m'empare dudit morceau et le passe entre mes doigts, le renifle. Il porte l'odeur de Zéro, que je connais par cœur comme il connaît celle de mon sang.

-Oh, Zéro…

-C'est pas très recherché mais…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase car j'ai subitement enroulé mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre ma poitrine.

-Si tu savais…Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi. Merci. Pour tout. C'est un de ces instants. Tu sais, un de ceux qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous.

Il ne dit rien, mais replonge dans mon cou et me serre, fort mais avec son éternelle délicatesse. Et je sais à ce moment-là que, je pourrai mourir à n'importe quel moment, ces instants resteraient, quelque part, ineffaçables, les seuls qui auraient vraiment fait mon bonheur sur cette terre.


	4. Just Play Something

_Just Play Something For Me, My Love._

Une des questions les plus existentielles est sans aucun doute celle du choix. Ceux que nous faisons nous mènent-ils vers le bon chemin ou pas ? Que se passerait-il si l'on empruntait l'autre voie qui nous est proposée ? Devons nous choisir l'objet le plus tentant ou l'ignorer, sachant que cela est sûrement mieux comme ça ? Cependant, il arrive que le regret nous assaille au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, et nous poursuive pour le restant de nos jours. En fait, aucun choix n'est ni bon ou mauvais. Il faut savoir comment vivre avec, comment le percevoir, et l'assumer. Erreur ou pas, le doute persiste.

J'empoigne la guitare d'une main et me lève pour me diriger vers les écuries. Il n'y a que les chevaux qui m'aient jamais entendu. Mon unique public, muet, ne pouvant critiquer, ne pouvant me déranger. Mais je pense que ça leur plait. Leur manière à chaque fois de se calmer et de porter attention à ce que je suis en train de faire me conforte dans cette idée. Nous y gagnons tous.

Je me jette dans la paille fraîche et propre, au seuil de l'entrée, et me mets d'abord à observer le ciel. Plus les jours passent et plus je me rapproche du Level E. Un jour, je n'aurai ni la capacité de jouer à nouveau, ni le loisir d'observer le ciel, ou…ou de profiter de sa présence à _elle_. Je l'avais choisie. Pour un court instant, elle était à moi. Jusqu'à ce que ma personnalité humaine disparaisse totalement pour laisser place à un autre monstre. J'avais choisi de découvrir le peu de bonheur qui m'était accordé, pour mieux souffrir ensuite de notre séparation. Mais tant qu'à mourir, autant mourir en ayant connu au moins ça.

Soudainement, mes sens se mettent en alerte pour m'avertir que quelqu'un approche. Un être humain. Dont la façon de marcher m'indique qu'il est du genre féminin. Et son odeur m'indique que cette fille ne peut être que…

-Tu veux rester seul ou je peux te tenir compagnie ? me demande Yuki en s'arrêtant devant moi et en se penchant au dessus de mon visage.

Je lui attrape un bras, puis la taille et la fait vivement basculer sur le foin à côté de moi.

-Tu es toujours la bienvenue à mes côtés, je réponds avec nonchalance, devinant les battements de son cœur plus rapides.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ce genre de choses, lance-t-elle, un brin sonnée.

-Mais je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas te blesser.

-Et tu le fais avec brio. Bravo, tu devrais gagner une médaille. Il n'empêche que ça me surprend toujours à chaque fois. Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas mangé.

Là-dessus, elle joint les mains sur son ventre et mime une personne en train de vomir. Je lève les yeux au ciel, roule sur le côté et m'appuie sur un coude, pour établir un contact visuel. Elle arrête sa petite mise en scène et me regarde en retour. Puis, lentement, mais sans hésiter, elle lève la main et me caresse la joue. Puis sa main glisse sur ma nuque comme je me penche pour l'embrasser. Ahh. Le contact de ses lèvres, tièdes et douces. La douleur que j'éprouvais face à la perspective de devoir la perdre un jour disparaissait sous le désir d'être avec elle, et je savais bien que ça n'en serait que pire ensuite. Mais aussi ludique que j'étais, je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour arrêter cette relation.

Je descends lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule et lui suçote la peau, veillant à ne pas enfoncer mes crocs dans sa chaire par inattention. C'était arrivé plusieurs fois. Les émotions fortes telles la colère ou le désir me faisaient perdre le contrôle de mon côté…bestial. Yuki ne m'en tenait jamais rigueur mais je me détestais à chaque fois un peu plus. Je l'entends soupirer de bien-être, et je finis par reposer ma tête contre la naissance de sa poitrine, à moitié allongé sur elle maintenant. Sa main vient se balader dans mes cheveux, telle une brise entre les branches d'un arbre. Son autre main vient se poser délicatement sur ma colonne vertébrale et elle entame un doux va et vient du bout des doigts. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse totalement aller, oubliant tout. Le lieu, la raison de ma venue ici, le pays dans lequel nous sommes. J'oublie presque ce que je suis. Pour un peu, je me mettrai à ronronner.

-Zéro…

-Mhmm ?

-J'espère que tu as l'intention de me jouer quelque chose, lance-t-elle d'un ton malicieux et, malgré que je ne peux la voir, je peux jurer que je l'_entends_ presque sourire.

Je me fige légèrement et la mémoire me revient brutalement. Je me rappelle ce que je fous ici maintenant. Je me redresse à moitié pour observer la guitare que j'ai laissée sur le côté, peu avant que Yuki n'arrive. Bordel. J'ai pas envie moi. Je me redresse ensuite totalement et m'assois. Elle fait de même, un petit sourire aux lèvres et instinctivement, je me passe une main sur la nuque.

-Je ne veux pas, je réponds d'un ton ferme.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est embarrassant.

-Tu ne m'avais même pas parlé de ça, me reproche Yuki.

-Et à raisons, je ne suis pas la nouvelle star de demain.

-Tu joues depuis combien de temps ?

-Ptêt deux ans, je réponds en haussant une épaule.

-Tu joues des morceaux complets ?

-Ouais…

-Tu sais en jouer beaucoup ?

-J'ai un p'tit répertoire…

-Alors chante et joue quelque chose pour moi !

-Non !

Je lève vers elle un regard qui se veut sévère mais j'ai à peine le temps de lui balancer mon effet qu'elle se jette sur moi, sans que je l'aie vu venir. Je bascule sur le dos, elle sur mon ventre. Interloqué, je me laisse faire comme une poupée et l'observe se mettre à califourchon sur moi et attraper mes poignets de part et d'autre de ma tête. Elle se tient ainsi, avec un regard de prédateur farouchement déterminé et je finis par hausser un sourcil.

-Tu as l'intention de m'infliger une sorte de punition spéciale ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Une vraie maniaque. Tu sais que je peux tourner la situation à mon avantage ?

-Je sais, oui. Et je sais aussi que si tu ne chantes pas, tu peux dire adieu à tous tes petits câlins quotidiens pendant un mois. Au moins.

-Tu ne tiendras pas.

-On parie ?

Je roule des yeux une nouvelle fois et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Son expression sérieuse et déterminée me donne envie de rire. Malgré moi j'esquisse un sourire.

-Quel genre ?

-Hein ?

-La chanson. Quel genre te plaît ? je demande, en soupirant.

Cette fois-ci, je devine ses intentions et la laisse se pencher sur moi et m'embrasser sur la joue, débordante de joie.

-Je m'en fiche. Choisis. Ta préférée sera aussi la mienne.

Sur ce, elle me libère et se retire pour s'asseoir plus loin en indien, en bonne spectatrice.

-Je le répète mais, je ne suis pas une star qui pète le feu, je soupire encore, déjà ennuyé.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Je m'assois et la regarde ; elle m'offre un sourire sincère, plein de douceur et d'amour. Elle laisse tellement transparaître ses émotions, à mon instar. C'est peut-être ce qui fait que ça marche, entre nous, d'une certaine manière. Plus motivé, je m'empare de la guitare et me mets en position. J'entame les premiers accords avec assurance ; je connais cette chanson par cœur, elle est celle que j'ai le plus appris et mes doigts glissent naturellement sur les cordes.

_She whispers till I'm asleep and __I'm__  
__Feeling love I've never recalled and I__  
__Know she's always on__my__side_

_The bluest eyes that always see through me__  
__The gentle girl who's strong when she needs to be__  
And I still, can't believe she's mine_

_She tears down my walls and leaves me defenceless__  
__She cradles my heart with her hands__  
__And still to this day she still leaves me breathless__  
__She's always my number one fan_

_She's perfect,__she's selfless__  
__She's all I'd hoped she'd be__  
__She's hopelessly honest __  
__And she's everything to m__e_

_And we'll sleep straight through to the afternoon  
Her sweet love spell left from her last perfume  
And she knows __she's always on my mind_

_She loves cats and just about everything  
__I love her voice even though she's afraid to sing__  
__And she knows just how to keep me in line_

_She carries herself with the greatest respect and__  
__I don't come close to the same__**  
**__Despite what she's doing I'm never neglected__**  
**__I still don't know how we became_

_She's perfect, she's selfless__  
__She's all I'd hoped she'd be__  
__She's hopelessly honest __  
__And she's everything to me_

Je n'ai absolument pas regardé Yuki durant toute la chanson. Je me sens malgré moi rougir, comme un parfait imbécile et décide finalement de lever les yeux vers elle. Elle me regarde rêveusement, calme, paisible. J'attends qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ne brisant pas le contact visuel.

-C'est très joli, tu sais. Tu te débrouilles tellement bien. Ca te va mieux que de faire la police tous les soirs à l'académie.

Elle esquisse un sourire, et je ne peux que le lui rendre.

-Merci. C'est la première fois que je joue devant quelqu'un, à part ces chevaux.

-C'est dommage. Je suis sûre que la plupart des élèves tomberaient à la renverse si jamais ils savaient que Zéro Kiriyu jouait de la guitare et chantait !

-Oui ben, vaut mieux pas, je réplique en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ca y est, tu deviens grincheux de nouveau. C'est bon pour les pépés, ça.

J'attrape une bonne poignée de paille avant de la lui lancer en plein visage. Elle riposte immédiatement et m'en envoie le double. Je pose la guitare et me lève, faisant mine de me préparer à la poursuivre. Poussant un petit cri, Yuki se dépêche de se mettre debout et de courir vers le coin empli de verdure. Je la rattrape bien vite et l'attire vers moi par la taille. Je me penche et la fait basculer, la tête en bas, les pattes en l'air. Riant, elle s'agrippe à moi pour ne pas tomber, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que je ne la lâcherais pas. J'esquisse un sourire avant de l'allonger sur le dos, sur la pelouse, et me positionner de la même manière qu'elle l'avait faite avec moi peu avant dans la paille.

-Et maintenant, qui est en position de force ? je demande, malicieusement.

-Je demande un avocat.

Soudainement, je ressens une atmosphère lourde, qui se rafraîchit, et s'assombrit. Le temps est en train de changer.

-Il va pleuvoir, j'annonce en levant la tête vers le ciel.

-Hein ? Tu es sûr ?

J'abaisse les yeux sur Yuki, qui fronce les sourcils.

-Absolument.

-Encore des trucs de vampire ?

Je hoche la tête, silencieusement. Puis, comme je le sentais venir, il se met soudainement à pleuvoir à verse.

-AAH !

Essayant de me retenir de rire, je me lève et, sans lâcher Yuki, je la remets également sur pieds et nous courons vers l'étable pour nous abriter. La guitare nous y attend bien sagement. Debout, grelottant, nous ne pouvons que regarder la pluie tomber en attendant que ça se calme. Remarquant que Yuki a encore plus froid que moi, je l'attire dans mes bras pour tenter de la réchauffer un peu. Et là, une odeur me monte au nez. Une odeur que je connais terriblement bien, qui répugnerait la plupart des êtres humains à proximité. Mais je ne suis pas un être humain. A mon propre dégoût, je trouve cette odeur affreusement attirante, alléchante, et elle réveille brutalement quelque chose en moi. Délibérément, je m'éloigne de la jeune fille.

-Tu saignes, je lui annonce.

-Quoi ? fait-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne fais que baisser la tête, tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que cette odeur à la fois infecte et délicieuse. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe en train de chercher une possible blessure sur son corps.

-Tu as raison…finit-elle par dire. Je me suis coupée à la cuisse.

-Tu devrais vraiment opter pour des pantalons lorsque tu n'as pas cours, au lieu de garder cet uniforme.

Bien que je ne l'aie pas voulu, un ton de reproche était apparu à travers mes mots. Et elle semblait s'en être aperçue. S'éloignant un peu, elle reprend la parole.

-Désolée, je vais aller nettoyer ça. A moins que tu ne veuilles…

-Non !

Je m'éloigne encore plus et pars m'asseoir contre la porte d'une étable. Le cheval qui se trouve derrière ressent alors ma nervosité et mon irritation et commence à s'agiter légèrement.

-D'accord, répond Yuki dans une toute petite voix. On se voit…plus tard, alors.

Elle tente de capter mon regard une dernière fois avant de s'en aller mais je persiste à ne pas lever les yeux vers elle. Alors elle finit simplement par partir vers le Pavillon Solaire. Comme l'odeur du sang disparait peu à peu autour de moi, je m'apaise et réussis à réfréner ma soif naissante. Pour une courte minute. Le souvenir de l'odeur me revient subitement en mémoire, comme un flash, et comme guidé par un coup de folie, je porte ma main à ma bouche et mord brutalement dedans. Le gout de mon propre sang s'écoule sur ma langue et mes lèvres. Mais ça ne me convient pas. Mon corps désire le sang d'un autre être. Je mords plus fort, guidé par la sauvagerie de la bête qui réside en moi. Je sens des gouttes tomber sur ma gorge, à l'intérieur de ma chemise…Je reste comme tel durant encore 3 ou 4 minutes, avant de relâcher ma main. L'examinant, je constate que je me suis quand même sérieusement entaillé la peau. Pathétique.

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de pleurer lorsqu'une brûlure salée se met à lécher ma plaie. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un monstre. Je me déteste peut-être, mais ça n'aurait jamais été le cas s'il ne m'était pas arrivé ce qui est malheureusement arrivé. Je me remémore étrangement la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré. Ca devait être quelques mois avant le meurtre de mes parents. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que mon frère m'avait consolé et m'avait serré dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'y endorme. Après ça, j'étais devenu une forteresse. Et voila que je me mets à chialer comme une madeleine. J'ai bel et bien touché le fond.

La pluie commence à s'arrêter, et mes larmes, silencieuses, elles-mêmes disparaissent peu à peu. Je me passe les mains sur le visage, comme pour tenter d'effacer la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Le son des dernières gouttes s'écrasant sur l'herbe éclatante me paraît lointain, comme si j'étais déconnecté de la réalité. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis resté ici. Je me rappelle à peine où je suis. Soudain, avec faiblesse mais détermination, je plonge la main dans la poche droite de mon jeans, et en ressort une boite de blood tablets. J'en sors quatre et les avale directement. Puis, je repose ma tête contre le bois de l'étable et ferme les yeux, tentant de garder un certain calme et de me détendre, comme si cela allait empêcher le rejet.

Ainsi, quelques minutes après, je ressens une violente contraction au creux de mes intestins et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un cri de douleur m'échapper et de m'agripper brutalement le ventre. C'est une douleur aigüe, profonde, et lente. Encore des contractions. Je peux presque visualiser les petites pilules remonter le long de mon œsophage, juste avant de craquer. Je me mets à genoux et recrache ce que j'avais ingurgité un peu plus tôt. Je tousse un peu et m'écrase une nouvelle fois contre la porte. Haletant, et un peu hébété, je sens la douleur s'évanouir peu à peu, et fixe mon regard sur les blood tablets. De la colère naît alors en moi. Je fixe furieusement les petites boules blanches pleines de bave comme si elles allaient réagir à ma soudaine saute d'humeur et aller se planquer sous des brins de paille. J'étais totalement impuissant. Je n'avais plus jamais pu réussir à avaler une blood tablet depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Et je ne pourrai plus jamais. Il fallait que je m'y résigne. Pourtant, j'essaie. Pratiquement tous les jours. C'est vain, et stupide, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer encore un peu. Cet espoir n'est né que dans le fantasme de pouvoir rester auprès de Yuki au lieu de devenir un monstre totalement dépourvu de sentiments ou de compassion.

Subitement, mon regard se pose sur ma guitare, posée non loin de moi. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, je me penche et l'attrape, avant de revenir à ma position initiale. Je l'installe bien comme il faut sur mes genoux, et entame un morceau. Simplement. Sans paroles. Je me laisse peu à peu bercer par mon propre son et ferme les yeux. La pluie s'est totalement arrêtée dehors, mais je peux entendre les gouttes de la rosée qui roulent sur chaque feuille des arbres, tel quelqu'un qui descend les marches craquantes d'un escalier dans une maison ancienne et branlante.

**A/N**: D'accord, la fin est plutôt gore sur les bords, mais je voulais absolument, en tant que Zéroinomane, me glisser dans la peau, le plus profondément possible (euh … ?), de ce personnage. Aussi, j'avais plus d'inspi', jusqu'à ce que l'idée de ce OS me vienne comme je me remettais moi-même à la guitare :D (et que contrairement à Zéro, je suis très nulle xD). Merci pour vos commentaires :3 Review !


End file.
